The Princess
by Neverland Lily
Summary: Peter who? Never where? Tinker what? What will happen to this darling little princess when she gets captured by the notorious Captian Hook and ends up in the strangest place ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This is the Disney version of Peter Pan because I love it so much :) I hope you all love my story! :) I own the princess and every character I decide to throw in. I do NOT own Peter Pan or anything in the movies.**

* * *

So you're telling me the story ended when Peter brought Jane home from Neverland? Hahahahaha No. That's only the beginning of our story.

I huffed as the maid apologized for not being on time to my room to get me up to meet my parents. "Look what you've done! You are so clumsy Charlotte!" I yelled at the maid. "Yes, Princess Victoria" she said sadly with some fear. Yes, I am a princess. That means I should be treated like one. I just huffed again, not accepting her apology as I went off to get dressed out of my valuable imported silk night dress.

"Oh Victoria..." I sighed, putting on my light blue dress. "What am I going to do with her?" I asked myself as I brushed my curly hair, then I went off to see my mother and father, the king and queen of coarse.

"Mother, Father" I greeted as I curtsied as any royal shall. They simply nodded their heads with a small grin upon their white, powdered faces. I gracefully sat down upon my fitted thrown next to my mothers side. My mother was going to have a child soon, so I was anticipating for that occasion in the near future.

Mother was the rightful ruler of this kingdom and her father, my grandfather, chose my dad out of all the princes from far away kingdoms to wed her, his only daughter when she was sixteen. Mother was of the age eighteen when she had her first born, and heir to the crown, me. I have always been excited to rule the kingdom! But for now, I'll just have to be the ruler of my soon to be brother or sister. I'm only twelve now, but I'll be queen soon.

My hair was in perfect, red curls that especially went good with my stunning blue eyes, resembling my father's hair color and my mother's eyes.

* * *

Peter was sitting in his 'thrown' as the Lost Boys tussled around on the floor of the hideout. Tinkerbell smiled at Peter as she landed on his shoulder. Peter smiled back at Tink then continued to watch the boys amusement. Cubby took Slightly by the tail as the Twins attacked Nibs, who was about to bite Cubby's arm as Slightly had Toodles by the tail. Peter laughed in amusement as he wated the whole chaotic scene. It was dark in Neverland by now, and the Lost Boys started getting sleepy. They just kept wrestling until they all just passed out from exhaustion. Peter looked back at the Lost Boys after talking to Tink, to find that they were passed out.

It was only a few days after Jane left and he was missing the First Lost Girl terribly. Tink could sense his longing. "_What's wrong Peter?" _Tink asked him in her bell language. Peter looked back at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "I miss Jane.." Peter sighed as he rested his head on his hand. Tink of coarse missed Jane to. Even though she thought Jane was slightly annoying, yes, she had to admit she missed Jane. Then Tink had an idea. "_Why not bring her back Peter?"_ she asked happily. Peter looked at Tink with hopeful eyes. "Ya really think she'll wanna come back, Tink?" He asked excitedly. Tink nodded as she pointed to the exit of the hideout. Peter suddenly felt a joly of happiness. As usual, he crowed, a signature thing of his. "C'mon Tink!" He said excitedly as he flew out of the hideout and to the gateway to London.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! :) I'll be sure to update as soon as I can ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have chapter 2 done now! I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

I sat down on my bed as I brushed my beautiful red hair. It was very late in the night, but I am the princess! I do whatever I want! A small grin came upon my face as I thought about that.

Suddenly, I heard a tapping noise at the window. Curious, I went to go see what it was, already dressed in my light yellow night gown. I opened my window and went out on the balcony, looking up at the beautiful starry night sky. There was nothing to be seen but the kingdom below. I felt a small breeze, unknowing of the danger approaching on the roof.

Then i heard footsteps behind me. As I quickly turned around, I only got a small glimpse of the man before a sack as thrown over me, and tied up. I screamed for help as they threw me over what I think would be the balcony, but I landed on something hard.. Like wood. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! BY ORDER OF THE PRINCESS!" I screamed for a desperate cry of help.. But all I hear was the man yelling, "Keep that brat quiet!" It seems that there was more than one man... More like forty! "Help me! Someone help!" I cried desperately.

Hook was quickly boarding the ship. He figured he could get a ransom for the princess of London... Or even better.. He could maybe get Peter Pan, his nemesis. "SET SAIL! YE SCURVY DOGS!" He barked at his crew. The crew quickly rose the anchor, then started sailing in the air to Neverland!

What? How did Hook repair his ship? Well, after his last sinking of the Jolly Roger, he gathered some supplies on the island.

* * *

Peter was at the window of Jane's house. He couldn't be more excited to see her! He tried to push the window open, but... It was locked.. He was very puzzled to see it was locked. He peered into the house to find no one in sight. No one was around to be found. Peter felt a wave of sadness upon him suddenly. Where could they have gone? Snapping out of his sadness, he heard a familiar voice. Not one he liked, either. He turned around to see the Jolly Roger II flying in the air on its way to Neverland. Peter quickly flew to the Jolly Roger II, and saw it had something on it. Not just the crew, but it had a squirming sack.. Similar to the one Jane was in. "Jane!" Peter accidentally yelped. Hook heard this. Peter quickly flew out in plain sight above the deck. "You've gone to far Hook!" Peter exclaimed. "Blast him!" Hook yelled to his crew furiously. The cannons started going off, but Peter dodged them all until they ran out of cannon balls! Hook rolled his eyes at his crew. They were nearing the second star to the right. It got brighter and brighter until the crew had to shield their eyes. Not Peter though! He was used to it! He quickly grabbed the princess, which he thought was Jane, because she was in a sack. Peter flew to Neverland because that's the only place he thought she'd be safe.

It was now dawn in Neverland, because that's why it's called the Second Star to the Right and 'straight on till morning'. He landed her safely on the forest floor, with Tink by his side. He quickly untied the sack, then got a surprising punch in the face. He flew up quickly, placing his hand on his jaw. 'Now where do I remember that?' He thought as he held his jaw, but then his eyes came to look at the girl. This girl had long, red hair and a yellow night gown!

I quickly stood up after I punched him. "Who are you?!" I asked, scared, and unsure of where I am. The boy looked at me with curious eyes, but then took the time to comprehend my question. "You don't know who I am?!" He asked, very confused, and shocked. I stood there, trying to recognize him. "No..." I said slowly. He stood on the ground, so shocked he almost fell over, then, when he tipped over, he started flying! I gasped in shock, and accidentally yelped a bit. "Y-Y-You're flying! How-...Oh.. That's right! I'm dreaming" I said, rolling my eyes, scolding myself for thinking it was real. The boy started laughing slightly at my reaction. "Why do you say your dreaming? Because you've never seen a boy this handsome?" He said, flying on his back in the air next to me. "No!" I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-way, convinced I was dreaming. No way could a boy be flying.. It was impossible. I sat down with my legs to the side, like a princess would be taught, and I waited for myself to wake up.

Peter watched the girl sit down. He was certain this wasn't Jane! Tinkerbell watched the girl from under his hat. This girl is interesting though.. She has redish orange hair like himself! He has only seen a mermaid with this color hair!

I looked up at the boy, to see he was looking back at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You're hair!" He answered nonchalantly, not getting the concept of my question. "Watch who your talking to!" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. Peter crossed his arms, clearly not liking my attitude.. He'll just have to deal with it, I'm the princess! "Well, I still don't know your name.." He said, forgetting my tone. "I'm Princess Victoria! You should know who I am! I am the queens daughter! I-.. Why am I even talking to a figment of my imagination?" I asked myself, not knowing this was all too real.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm already working on chapter 3 of my story! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, and special thanks to my first reviewer :)**


End file.
